CloroxEnergyDrink
) |nationality = Chinese |countrycode = cn |country = Hong Kong |countrycode2 = hk |debut = 4 July 2016 ( years since debut) |no yt = yes |known = *Entering the Führervision DPMV Contest *Making musical parodies *Being an admin on Unterganger Chat Central |style = *Musical *Modified traditional |influence = *WonkyTonkBotty *Hitler Rants Parodies *Delphox *JennieParker87 *Fegelein: The Lost Tapes |language = English |other names = *CloroxDrinkYT *RandomVideoz *RyanBC *CloroxBC (Minecraft) *ryancflam (First username) |channelID = UCQxS-vGUh5lk6OmxyuKBvDA |wikia name = CloroxEnergyDrink |link-twitter-id = @CloroxDelicious |link-steam-id = CloroxEnergyDrink |link-reddit = CloroxEnergyDrink_ |data 2-1 = (YTPMV) Adolf Hitler - Havana |dc awards = yes |label 2-1 = Most Viewed Parody }} '''CloroxEnergyDrink' (real name Ryan) is a Chinese fourth-generation Unterganger and shitposter from Hong Kong who is mainly known for his DPMVs. He started his Unterganging career by uploading a mini Downfall parody back in July 2016 on a collaboration channel. He started making "actual" parodies in early October 2017. He accepted the offer to join the Unterganger Central collaboration on 15 November 2018, in celebration of the Unterganger Chat Central Discord server reaching 100 members. He also became an administrator on Unterganger Chat Central on that same day, as well as becoming one of the three managers and an occasional judge of the Downfall Community Awards. Style He does not have a particular parodying style. He mostly uses Sony Vegas Pro 13.0 for his traditional parodies, although he sometimes uses Windows Movie Maker. For his musical parodies with autotune, he uses Melodyne and Audacity for pitch-shifting and EQ. Occasionally, he uses FL Studio 12 for traditional musical parodies, although he sometimes only uses Sony Vegas. One example of a musical parody that is purely made using Sony Vegas would be his DPMV of Kitsune²'s "Rainbow Tylenol", which was also his first musical parody. Unterganging Career In July 2016, he uploaded his first Downfall parody on a collaboration channel which he runs with Aobi. This marked the beginning of his Unterganging career. The fact that his very first Downfall parody was published in the last month of the fourth-generation supposedly makes him one of the last of the fourth-generation Untergangers. In 2017, he stumbled across some more Downfall parodies and decided to create "actual" parodies and not mini ones like the first one he made. He debuted his first "actual" parody on 6 October 2017 on his main channel. Since then he continued making Downfall parodies, most notably the "Hitler is Informed" parodies. He made his first DPMV after another friend of his challenged him to do remix videos. The DPMV was uploaded to YouTube on 29 October 2017, which was a parody of Kitsune²'s "Rainbow Tylenol" titled "Dolfy Tylenol". A while after he uploaded his first musical parody, Delphox contacted him through that video asking him if he would like to enter his Führervision DPMV Contest or not. He decided to join his contest and had started making low-quality musical parodies for the contest. The judges of the contest were angered by him spamming entries and have decided to give him low scores. Delphox eventually had to set up a five-entry-per-person limit on the contest because of him spamming the contest with multiple low-quality entries which he had put minimal effort into making. Even after the Führervision DPMV Contest, he continued making musical parodies and slowly started gaining popularity on YouTube. He also started improving the quality of his parodies. His most popular Downfall parody to date is a musical parody of Camila Cabello and Young Thug's Havana which had accumulated well over 400,000 views as of November 2018. In November 2018, Delphox and The Jononator, the owners of the Unterganger Central organisation, invited him to join the collaboration in order to celebrate the Unterganger Chat Central Discord server reaching 100 members. He accepted the invite and created a new logo for the Discord server and the Downfall Community Awards, as well as a new banner for Unterganger Central's YouTube channel. He also became an administrator of the chat. History CloroxEnergyDrink started his YouTube career in late 2012 under the alias of "CodeNameMinecraft". He only made Minecraft videos back then. His channel eventually got terminated for copyright reasons in mid-2014. On 25 October 2015, he made a new YouTube channel called "RandomVideoz" after discovering YouTube Poops and memes on the Internet. Since then he decided to create his own. He however only made bad driving and car crash compilations back then, due to a lack of ideas. They were unfortunately taken down because of multiple copyright violations, except for one compilation which is still publicly available. He started making Downfall parodies in June next year on a collab channel. In mid-2017, he renamed his YouTube channel to "Clorox Energy Drink", after beating a friend of his in a game of Tetris who afterward told him to "go drink bleach from a can." It was not long until he removed the spaces in his channel name. He continued to use the "CloroxEnergyDrink" alias ever since then. He started making memes and shitposts on the same year and still makes them to this day other than Downfall parodies. On 6 March 2018, he took a break due to school issues, saying that he would return eventually. However on 11 April 2018, he announced his return to making videos with a new DPMV released two days after the announcement. On 5 October 2018, his laptop suffered a Blue Screen of Death reboot loop, causing him to completely reset his computer. Because of this, his video projects have been wiped out, causing him to completely lose his motivation to make videos. This led him to temporarily retire from YouTube. It was not long until he came back to YouTube after a month of inactivity with a new Downfall parody. He is currently busy in the city of Oxford focusing on his studies. But despite that, he still tries his best to make as many videos during his free time as possible. Awards Trivia *He is a fourth-generation Unterganger since his first parody was uploaded in July 2016, even though his first parody on his main channel was uploaded in October 2017. *He mainly makes DPMVs due to a lack of ideas, although he still occasionally makes traditional parodies. *Other than Downfall parodies, he also uploads other kinds of videos on his YouTube channel, unlike most Untergangers who mainly put their focus on Downfall parodies. *Sometime in December 2017, he created a joke video-posting website called "FegelTube". It was eventually removed after he found out that users can only post YouTube and Vimeo links. *He is a huge cryptocurrency enthusiast, which is evident by how much he makes Twitter posts about Bitcoin and many other cryptocurrencies. *He tends to give almost every comment on his videos a heart, unlike most YouTubers. *He joined the Unterganger Central organisation on 15 November 2018 and became an administrator on Unterganger Chat Central. Gallery stclorox.jpg|His previous YouTube avatar. christmasclorox.jpg|His Christmas avatar. uotm.PNG|His first Unterganger of the Month award. (December 2017) banner.jpg|His YouTube banner. metamask.png|His occasional Discord profile picture for trolling.|link=https://metamask.io drink_bleach.jpg|His previous YouTube channel art. External Links *YouTube channel *BitTube channel *Twitter profile *SoundCloud profile Category:Musical-oriented Untergangers Category:Unterganger Awards Recipients Category:Untergangers Category:Fourth-generation Untergangers Category:Unterganger of the Month Recipients Category:YouTube Poopers